


Family Affair

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Meat, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen will manipulate and use emotional blackmail to get what she wants from Jack, regardless of who she hurts. But Gwen went to far this time. Jack is going to have to chose, Gwen or his team because there isn't room in Torchwood for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you read your story and realize that there are somethings you want to fix. That maybe the characters feel different about certain situations, this is one of those times. I changed a bit of dialog at the end (from the original posting)

Family Affair

 **Wednesday** :

Gwen accuses them all of thinking the world was cold and lonely that she had Rhys, it made her better than all of them. She threatened to quit if Jack interfered in her life and when Jack backed down, she went on her merry way gloating once again over her emotional blackmail of Jack. He practically said he loved her, he couldn’t live without her, now she had both men right where she wanted them.

So she was surprised when Jack had texted her after she left that she was to take the weekend off. Gwen had planned on taking it off anyway, weather Jack ordered her to or not, but it was odd. Gwen had planned on calling in and demanding the weekend to take care of Rhys, the fact that Jack stole her thunder irked her a bit.

**Thursday:**

Gwen spent all of Thursday with Rhys talking about Torchwood, laughing, she hasn’t felt this way since she started her job as a constable with the police, it was good to be able to share with Rhys her job. Rhys the sweet man he was accepted everything without question and could see Gwen and how happy she was to be able to finally tell him. He did have some doubts however, he could see Gwen had an obvious crush on her boss Jack, and it made him uneasy, especially when Gwen recanted her tale of telling off the other members. When Jack demand he retcon him and how she defended Rhys right to know about her job. Rhys loved Gwen for all her faults and selfish behavior, but he wonders if she might have taken it too far.

**Friday:**

By Friday Gwen was checking her phone every hour and wondering what was happening at work, there had been two rift calls already. Rhys teased her ‘what, you think Torchwood would crumble without you there?’ And yes, Gwen did think Torchwood (Jack) would crumble without her there. She was surprised and annoyed that no one (Jack) had called. She was sure when she saw the rift alarms earlier she would be called in but her phone sat silent. So she puttered around the house and watched TV with Rhys. Gwen was bored, that and there were two more rift alarms (weevil, and debris) and she still wasn’t called.

Rhys sighed, “You know Gwen Torchwood existed without you for a long time, they will survive you being gone for a weekend.” This was after Gwen checked her phone again, the third time in an hour.

“I know, it just that Jack needs me and…..” Gwen blushed when Rhys looked at her, realizing how it sounded. She loved Rhys he was her rock, but Jack was…..like a flame and she was a moth.

“I’m going to get take away, be back in a tick.” Gwen kissed Rhys and grabbed her purse and keys.

Gwen though back to recounting her brave and determined stand against Jack to Rhys, he looked slightly uncomfortable and it was gnawing at Gwen, so she would pop in, make everything okay then head back to Rhys. She would tell Jack she would come back on Saturday if they needed her help, _I am so bored…..at home_ she thinks.

 _I’ll just stop by and check on everyone, see if they need me._ Gwen tells her self, but as she drives toward the base she sees Owen and Tosh’s car pull away from the garage. Gwen wonders if they had gotten off early and decides to go in any way to see Jack. She wanted to talk to him, explain why she was right about Rhys and delicately remind Jack he still had a place with her, he was still her knight and that she loved him.

As Gwen pulled into the garage she noticed the SUV missing. Undeterred Gwen went into the hub, maybe Jack was still around.

Gwen entered the hub and found it empty. She checked the CCTV and not even Ianto was hiding in the archives. She called Jack but it went to voicemail, so she left a message.

Deciding Rhys would get suspicious Gwen left and went to get their dinner.

The rift was quiet that night, so Gwen did not get an alarm. She slept next to Rhys and wondered how Jack was doing without her.

**Saturday:**

Rhys was moving around much better and made breakfast for them both. Gwen was enjoying breakfast when she heard her phone ringing. Springing from the chair Gwen runs to answer it only for it to be a wrong number. Rhys finally having enough of Gwen’s behavior tells her to go to work and sort things out with _all_ of her co-workers. Gwen smiles and kisses Rhys then grabs her keys and heads to the door.

She arrives at the hub and is shocked to find it empty. The SUV is still gone and it looks just as it did last night. Gwen goes over to her computer and places a trace on Jack’s phone. She finds he is only a few minutes away, close to Bute Park and decides to go and talk to him.

Gwen drives and finds herself parking outside an expensive brick 2 story detached house with a large yard in a very wealthy neighborhood. She sees the Torchwood SUV parked in the driveway, taking a deep breath and hoping she is not interrupting Jack walks to the front door and knocks.

The door is answered by a mid to late forties dark haired women. She had sparkling blue eyes that reminded Gwen briefly of Jack’s.

“Yes?” The women looked at Gwen puzzled.

“I’m sorry….is Jack here?” Gwen is starting to think her idea was a mistake and she should have left well enough alone.

“May I ask who is calling?”

“Gwen, Gwen Cooper, I work with Jack,” Gwen states. Gwen can feel herself tense up when the women looks at her appraisingly, almost remarking _so you are the infamous Gwen Cooper._

“Come in, Jack is making breakfast. I’m Alice by the way.” Alice opens the door and Gwen walks in. As they walk down the entry way Gwen is shocked, there are photos of Jack and Ianto together, as a couple! She stops and looks at what suspiciously looks like wedding photos; Jack is wearing a tux while Ianto is wearing a full kilt and jacket. There are other photos too, in front of a wedding cake cutting a slice, a photo of a smiling Ianto his eyes rolled up while Jack is pressing a frosting covered kiss to his cheek. Gwen sees Alice and a little boy in another photo, and another family with two children. There is a large photo in the loung with Jack and Ianto surround by several people, Alice being one of them and Tosh and Owen are even in the photo!

As they enter the lounge Gwen can see an enormous back yard and patio. Ianto is sitting on the patio in jeans and a tee shirt putting together a child’s bicycle. There are also three younger children running around playing and screaming.

“Alice!” Jack shouts and then peaks around the corner. Jack see Gwen then looks at Ianto and quickly grabs Gwen by the arm and starts to lead her back towards the front door.

“What are you doing here?” He hisses at her.

“Jack I…” Gwen begins.

“Shush, keep your voice down. What are you doing here? No! Never mind just go home Gwen.” Jack is both pleading and angry. He keeps looking over his shoulder at Ianto.

“What is this Jack, who are these people?” Gwen motions towards Alice who had gone outside and was sitting at a table watching the children play.

“Jaaaaack! That better not be the smell of my breakfast burning!” Ianto shouts then looks behind him. Ianto sees Gwen and Jack and gets up off the ground and strides into the house.

“Uncle Ianto my bike!” Screams one of the kids.

“Hold on a minute kiddo.” Ianto goes inside the house and is walking towards Jack and Gwen.

“Go home!” Jack hisses and turns to face Ianto.

Ianto looks at them both then in measured tons starts babbling to Jack. Gwen frowns she doesn’t recognize the language. It isn’t Welsh…..

Jack talks soothingly to Ianto like he is trying to calm him down and secretly marvels Ianto’s Boeshane tongue with just a hint of Welsh. Jack could listen to Ianto speak Boeshane all day long and frequently asks for him to speak Boeshane while they fuck. Although there are some translating errors…..

_-Jack what the red hot hell on earth is she doing in our dynasty?_

_-I don’t know but I am getting rid of her, patients my worshiper of the moon_

_-my morning nourishment is decaying_

Jack runs back into the kitchen to pull of the pan of bacon, flops the bacon onto a paper towel and sets about putting more bacon in the hot pan. Ianto and Gwen follow.

 _-I’m sorry my special companion, I know it is an intrusion into our family phase._ Jack says looking at his husband and lover.

- _do not let this eroding parasite devalue our time._ Ianto says then walks back outside.

“Gwen look you are intruding on my time with my family, please leave now! We will talk about your behavior on Monday; you owe all of us an apology.”

“What do you mean apologize for what, speaking my mind? I’m not going to….” Gwen had folder her arms across her chest.

“Alice, will you come and set the table, breakfast is almost ready.” Jack shouts over Gwen.

Alice smile and gets up, Ianto had a young girl on the bicycle and is holding on while she peddles slowly around the large patio.

“Sure dad, Gwen have you had breakfast?” Alice smiles at her as she gets the plates down. Gwen’s mouth drops open.

“No Gwen is just leaving.” Jack replies with an edge to his voice. He could tell Gwen had heard Alice call him dad and it made him on edge. It had taken months for her to call him dad and now the one person he doesn’t want it known just found out.

Just then there is a clattering of tiny feet as three children, two boys and a girl who is holding Ianto’s hand file into the house. Ianto looks at Jack pointedly.

“Okay kids let’s all wash our hand then we will have breakfast. Uncle Jack made pancakes.” Ianto says with enthusiasm.

“Pancakes!” squeals the little girl giving a hop of delight.

“Can we ride our bikes afterwards?” asks one of the boys.

“Yep, here David takes Mica.” Ianto hands off the little girl to one of the boys and they disappear down the hallway.

“And use soap!” Ianto yells after them.

Without looking at either Jack or Gwen Ianto takes the cutlery from a drawer along with some place mats and walks back outside.

Jack grabs Gwen's elbow and pushes her towards the front door.

Jack opens the door and gently pushes Gwen outside.

“Have a good day Gwen; do not bother me for the rest of the weekend.” And before Gwen could ask any more questions Jack closed the door firmly in her face.

She could hear a faint, “okay kids uncle Jack flapjacks are ready!”

Gwen walks back to her car furiously thinking.

Instead of going back home she goes to the hub and starts her computer. It didn’t take her long to find out that the house was owned by Ianto Jones and was bought 16 months ago with Jack Harkness as co-owner! Gwen is shocked, that was four months before she began working at Torchwood. But...Jack lived at the hub, not with Ianto. He must have just co-signed. It was an expensive house well over £600,000 pounds, not exactly something Ianto could afford on his Torchwood salary. _But the pictures_ Gwen mind niggled at her. She checked Cardiff marriage records and found nothing there, but she wasn’t about to give up until she knew for sure. One of the pictures of Jack and Ianto had a coast line view and a castle in the background, so looking at coastal towns she finally found it. Criccieth, in the west. Gwen eyes grew wide. They were married in February, that was ten months ago! Gwen checked the staff calendar and ten months ago Jack and Ianto went to London for a meeting…….

Gwen sat back in her chair thinking furious, that means when Abaddon came, and Jack left with the doctor, her wedding!…he was married to Ianto all the time. But Jack flirted with her, she was sure if she snapped her finger Jack would come to her, they have a special connection…..don’t they.

Gwen looked a bit more and found photographer’s website from Criccieth and sure enough there were more pictures of Ianto and Jack with Alice (his daughter?) the young boy named Steven and Owen and Tosh. Owen and Tosh knew Jack and Ianto were married? How could they not tell her? Why wasn’t she invited?

Gwen sat back in her chair her feelings hurt beyond words. They didn’t tell her and all this time. Who was Alice and why was she calling Jack dad when she was obviously older than him.

Gwen shut down her computer and went home to Rhys. She spent the rest of Saturday mindless in her flat trying not to think of Jack and Ianto married.

**Sunday:**

Sunday Gwen tried to call Jack and once again got his voice mail. There was a rift alert and after being told off by Owen to stop pestering them they were handling it. Gwen pouted on the couch.

 **Monday morning** :

Gwen was determined to get into work early on Monday so she could talk (confront) Jack. How dare he keep his marriage to Ianto from her. But one thing lead to another and Gwen found herself running out the door at 9:30, not exactly early.

Gwen entered the hub and saw both Tosh and Owen had already arrived and were drinking coffee

Gwen dumped her things on her desk and headed towards Jack office. Without knock Gwen burst in with her usual, ‘Jack I need…..’ and paused.

Ianto and Jack had their heads together and were going over reports and talking quietly. For some reason now knowing they were married, Gwen felt it was out of place. It was one thing when Gwen thought Ianto was Jack’s part time shag, Ianto didn’t matter, nothing they did or compromising position she found them in meant anything. But now, all the time she saw them kiss or to her horror having sex in the greenhouse, meant something.

“Jack I need to talk to you.” Gwen started looking pointedly at Ianto to leave.

“Gwen, how many times have I told you to knock? Ianto and I are busy. But you, Gwen, owe everyone an apology from your outburst last week. I hope you spent you weekend drafting an apology. We will meet in the conference room in…..an hour (Jack looks at Ianto who nods without looking up from the paperwork).”

“I won’t apologize, Jack. Not to you or anyone else. What I said was the truth. I think you owe me an explanation.” Gwen demanded.

Ianto kept working on the paperwork ignoring both Jack and Gwen.

“I owe you an explanation? Tell me Gwen what I have to explain to _you._ ” Jack, Ianto noticed was using that tone of voice. If Jack was talking to Ianto like that he would be making coffee, using soothing words in Welsh and taking off his clothes all at once to distract Jack.

Gwen missed the tone of Jack’s voice and continued on bulldozing her way thought as usual.

“Explain how you and Ianto are married. Why does that woman call you dad? Why didn’t you tell _me?_ I’m your second in command I should know these things.” Gwen stomped her foot in anger.

To her surprise it wasn’t Jack who answered her but Ianto in his cool Welsh tone, still working on paperwork.

     “We were married by an officiant in Criccieth, which I am sure you already know. As to why we are married…because I said yes. Alice…is family. Both Jack and I have them. When you accused us thinking the world was cold and lonely you were wrong on so many accounts. We fight so our love ones stay safe. I have never forgotten this and neither has Jack, nor Tosh or Owen, we just don’t throw it back in your face or brag about it like you. You are not second in command; I am not sure why you would think you are. I believe that honor is Tosh’s; she has been working with Jack the longest and has extensive field work. And the last reason (Ianto looks right at Gwen). Our personal lives are none of your business. Now Jack and I need to finish this paperwork and I’m sure you have your own work.” Ianto looks back down and continues to write. Jack looks at Gwen and nods towards the door.

Gwen walks out stunned. She walks towards her desk and decided to stop by Tosh’s desk. Tosh looks at Gwen, she still has not forgiven her for the outburst.

“Tosh, you knew Jack and Ianto were married.” Gwen looks at her confused.

“Yes, I was there. I was Ianto’s best woman at the ceremony and Owen was Jack’s best man.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Gwen said in a small voice.

“I image if Jack and Ianto wanted you to know they would have told you. Also….the way you act around Jack…I image Ianto wanted their wedding to be…without drama.”

“I don’t cause drama!” Gwen begins….

Tosh looks at Gwen with one eyebrow raised. “You are causing it now. We are allowed personal lives Gwen; it is pretty obvious you have a thing for Jack.”

“What! He has a thing for me, always flirting and when he taught me to shoot, Abbadon, the wedding…..”

“Jack flirts with everyone it is part of his charm, you just take it seriously. And Jack teaches everyone to shoot while distracting them, makes you really have to focus. As for Abbadon, Ianto knew he would come back and was quite pissed you played the grieving widow, did you notice it was Ianto he kissed once he revived. As far as the wedding goes, he missed Alice’s wedding and only saw photos, he mentioned later it was a rather bitter sweet memory and wanted to make yours memorable. You really do read too much into how Jack acts around you, and not enough how Jack reacts around Ianto. ”

     Tosh pulls up hub footage, showing Gwen talking to Jack while Jack watches Ianto move around the hub much like a predator, even going so far to lick his lips. The kiss after Jack woke from Abbadon, Ianto tentatively walked into Jack’s embrace where Jack and kissed him tenderly for a very long moment, breaking the kiss slightly saying something to the younger man then kissing him again. The next frame was from the med bay, Ianto bleeding and Jack stroking his forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks begging Ianto not to die, not to leave him. Gwen’s eyes teared up in sympathy. She remembers the attack, once stable Ianto was moved to a private room in A&E with 24 nurse care. Jack had spent almost the whole week at the hospital, only taking rift alerts. Gwen thought it was that he was just concerned, nothing more. Then there was Jack and Ianto at her wedding, she remembers Ianto interrupting them dancing. What she didn’t see was Jack and Ianto dance the rest of the night away with each other, Jack taking great pains to move Ianto around the floor when one of her bridesmaids or friends tried to get close and separate the two men. Then there was a scene in Bute park. Jack and Ianto were walking hand in hand, Ianto was dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeve jumper, the weather was sunny. Soon they were surrounded by the same children Gwen had saw in the wedding photos, the little girl reached for Ianto who picked her up. While the two boys took Jack’s hand and made a run for it, soon all three were at a playground, Jack interacting with the boys running around obviously playing chase between the play structure, while Ianto sat with the young girl on his lap on the swings and laughed at the games. Jack made a dramatic motion that he was exhausted and fell onto the sand where they boys piled on top of him wrestling.

“But…..” Gwen wasn’t sure what to argue about, if what tosh said was true and Jack flirted with everyone the same way, but that can’t be right they had unrequited passion.

     Tosh nudged Gwen’s arms and the screen displayed a younger looking Tosh with Jack, pressed up against her, the same way he taught Gwen to shot. A few taps of the keyboard and Jack was actually pawing at Ianto, running his hands over his body, even gently thrusting against him, nibbling on Ianto’s ear. Whispering the words concentrate, aim, breath, fire. Ianto made all kill shots, Gwen grudging was impressed, she had missed almost all, too busy thinking of how close Jack was to her.

     The next was a scene from the booth of their favorite pub, it was before Gwen's time as Suzi was there. The team were all laughing while Jack was regaling them with another alien adventure. Suddenly Jack turns and slips out of the both and pulls Ianto to his feet. Jack goes down on one knee, the pub goes silent and you can hear gasps and giggling. Jack gazes up at a blushing Ianto and asks him to marry him while slipping a ring on Ianto finger. Ianto says yes and Jack whoops for joy and standing pulls Ianto into a hug and spins him around then kisses him passionately. A bottle of champagne is brought to the table, the last image is of a blushing and glowing Ianto and a ecstatic Jack mouthing the words, 'he said yes'.  

     The final display was on a mountain top at dusk with the sea and castle in the background, there were Jack and Ianto facing each other, love shinning out of their eyes, as the officiant spoke. The kiss was passionate and long until Owen tapped Jack on the shoulder saying there were children present. That got a laugh and Jack left Ianto breathless and both walked down the aisle his smile was glowing, Gwen saw Tosh, Owen the women named Alice another couple and the children, plus she saw a few people she did not recognize.

     Tosh stopped the playback and soon her screen was covered with numbers once again. Secretly Tosh hoped the Welshwoman would after seeing with her own eyes, give up on Jack. That Ianto was not a consolation prize because Jack couldn’t have her. That Jack had loved Ianto long before and will love long after he met the Welshwoman.

     Gwen went and sat at her desk thinking hard about what she saw and why no one told her about Jack and Ianto being a….. _couple._ It sounded so wrong, Ianto wasn’t right for Jack, he wasn’t vibrant or passionate (forgetting the Lisa/Cyber woman incident), and he was just the tea boy. What was so great about him…and did Jack really ask Ianto to marry him? Doubtful, probably an ultimatum on Ianto’s part. She wasn’t blind she saw Ianto was a slave to Jack’s whims. But that didn’t explain everything she saw…maybe the wedding was a ruse of some kind, that’s it, it was a case they were working on, nothing more. Probably some sorts of aliens….

“Gwen, care to join us.” Jack voice impeded her thoughts. Gwen jerked and looked up; the others were already in the conference room.

Gwen slowly got to her feet, she hadn’t thought about an apology at all, why should she. She would face them all, no fear.

Gwen walked into the conference room head held high ready to do battle. She heard Ianto sigh and Owen shake his head and Tosh sliding a fiver to Ianto looking disgruntled.

“Gwen, you owe all of us an apology for your outburst and insulating comments last week. I have already apologized to the team for allowing Rhys to come on a mission he was untrained for. And for several other indiscretions made that day. Namely allowing you to insult and berate your colleagues until you once again got what you wanted.” Jack looked at Gwen and nodded for her to continue.

“Jack, I won’t apol...” Gwen had started before she was interrupted.

“You can either apologize Gwen, or you can go on suspension without pay for the next 30 days. A 30 days suspension means you will lose your status as field agent and have to re qualify, which means no field work for 4 to 6 weeks providing you passes all the tests.” Gwen listened to the warning in Jack voice but ignored it.

“But when Ianto…..”Gwen began.

“This is not about Ianto. This is about your behavior towards your colleagues last week. Last chance Gwen are you going to apologize?” Jack looked at Gwen. He knew the fire and passion of the Welshwoman and her reluctance to admit being wrong.

     Jack was shocked when Ianto, Tosh and Owen came to him with the ultimatum of addressing Gwen’s behavior or there would be unified resignation. At first Jack was furious, they didn't understand why Gwen was important and why she should be allowed a certain amount of leeway. Maybe if they had met Rose...

     Jack protested she wasn’t that bad, but when Tosh ran a montage of Gwen’s rants and insults and Jack’s behavior of allowing and giving in to her he had to admit giving her special preferential treatment might have gone overboard. It really hit Jack when Ianto had asked him not to come over for family time, saying he needed a _‘break and time to reassess their commitment to each other_.’ Jack paled when Ianto left his ring on his desk. Jack spent hours begging Ianto to reconsider. Ianto knew how much Jack loved him, and how sorry he was that his outburst with Gwen had hurt him, that it wouldn’t happen again. Ianto had allowed Jack back home on Saturday for family time, but would not allow Jack into bed with him that night. Jack slept poorly in the guest bedroom, thinking of ways to make it up to his more than patient husband.

     Jack kissed and swore he would never allow Gwen to come between him that he hadn’t realized how hurt Ianto was and how much Ianto meant and their family meant to him. That Jack did not forget it was Ianto who brought Alice back into his life along with his grandson, ‘ _Gods how Jack loved Ianto, no one, not John, the doctor and certainly NOT Gwen would ever come between them, Jack made that promise to Ianto and damn if he would not keep it.’_

     Ianto shushed him, saying he knew Jack had a past and a great compassion and ability to love many people; he did not begrudge Jack for loving anyone and did not expect Jack to stop loving them because they were married. Just for Jack to treat the team fairly, that by showing favoritism he was hurting the rest of them and it was causing discord. That Gwen should apologize (and mean it) to the whole team. And if it was a meaningful apology then all was forgiven and Jack will cease and desist with the special treatment. However if Gwen’s apology was in her usual vein of _I’m right and better than everyone else,_ Jack might have to look for new housing, husband and a team. This was Jack’s last and only opportunity to stand up for the rest of his team.

     By Sunday Ianto was wearing his ring again and Jack was latched on to him, refusing to let go even when they went outside. Ianto finally bargained with Jack that if he let go Jack could sleep in the bed tonight.   While relations between the two were a bit strained there was some make up sex (jack pulling out all the stops and making sure Ianto knew how much Jack loved him) and sending a few text to Gwen warning her about Monday and her responsibility to apologize to the team.

     Gwen looked at them, Ianto was as usual hard to read, Tosh and Owen both looked at her clinically wondering just how much pride the Welshwoman had and if she would sabotage herself just to prove a point. But Jack wasn’t looking at her, he was watching Ianto. Gwen wondered if this was Ianto doing.

“Did he put you up to this Jack?” Gwen nodded at Ianto.

Owen groaned and passed a twenty to Ianto who took it without looking at Gwen.

“Gwen!” Jack snapped at her, for a moment he had though she was going to do it, show compassion and be the ‘heart’ of humanity he knew she had the ability to be.

“Are you going to apologize or not, yes or no.” Jack had stood up. Gwen backed up and saw that she had no support. Not that she had expected any but this time she had a nagging feeling that this was not like other times.

“I just want to know if Ianto…’ Gwen began.

“30 days unpaid suspension starting now. Ianto make a note in the meeting logs, Tosh remove Gwen’s pass codes, gun, ID and phone, Owen escort Gwen outside.” Jack stood up and left the conference room followed by Ianto. Tosh was busily typing on her laptop, Owen tapped Gwen.

“ID, phone and gun Gwen.”

Gwen reluctantly gave both items to Owen then they walked to her desk. Owen went so far as to check her purse making sure there was nothing Torchwood related he even removed her keys to the garage and tourist office. He then walked her all the way upstairs to the tourist door exit.

“So what happens now?” Gwen asks Owen.

Owen rolls his eyes and lets out a snort. “Weren’t you listening PC Cooper. 30 days unpaid suspension. Then _if_ you return (Gwen noticed the if) you will have to retest to become a field agent and given the new protocols…let’s just say I wouldn’t expect to be in the field any time soon.”

“But I was your leader when Jack was gone!” Gwen huffed. Her tone indicating they owed her.

“You didn’t lead anything Gwen. We just did our jobs. Do you honest think Ianto, Tosh or myself who have worked here for years don’t know how to do our jobs? We just let you think you were in charge to give us a break so we could do ours. Now if you don’t mind, I have to try and win back that twenty I lost to Ianto.” Owen shut the door in a protesting Gwen’s face.

“Owen, could you come back to the conference room please.” It was Tosh and she sounded funny.

Owen hustled back to the conference room and saw that everyone was back and looking serious. Owen sat down and looked around wondering what had happened in his absents.

“Jack has put a suggestion to vote, protocol 1AC/97.” Ianto said.

“Uh yeah remind me what the bloody ac/dc you are talking about?” Owen snarked

“I am suggesting that Gwen not return to Torchwood, that she be retconned and relocated.” Owen goggled at Jack, he had no idea that Jack was capable of such a suggestion knowing how much he cared for the Welshwoman and wondered if it was made for Ianto. Then it was confirmed the way Jack looked at Ianto and Owen knew. Jack would not let anyone or anything get between him and his husband. Owen admired Jack just a little bit more for it.

“No, I did not suggest Jack force a vote, in fact I was against it. Despite our conflict of personalities, Gwen is a good field agent.” Ianto looked at Owen.

“So, secret ballot. Yes or no. Gwen is retonned and moved to Aberystwyth. I’ve had Ianto look into it and Hardwoods will need an area manager.

“So you are suggesting both Rhys and Gwen be retconned?” Owen asked.

Jack nodded, determined to have his way.

They voted quietly, Ianto collected the votes and opened each one.

“That it three yes and one…..looks to be a drawing of Jack riding Myfanwy.” Ianto looked up confused.

“Turn it over you nob.” Owen rolled his eyes.

“Oh, another yes.” Ianto was shocked He had certainly not expected Jack to suggest Gwen be retconned and it made him slightly uneasy.

“Jack you aren’t….” Ianto began before Jack cut him off.

“Gwen was a threat to this team”, _his family his husband, then she would have to go._ Nothing was more important to Jack than his family.  "If Gwen couldn’t see how much she had hurt her family than she does not belong with us. Ianto how long?”

Ianto sat in silence and calculated. “About 10 hours I should think, someone will have to retcon her and Rhys. I think if Tosh and I work together we can get her out of Cardiff by morning.”

“Good, Tosh Ianto gets things ready. Owen with me. We will need to calculate the amount of retcon. I think I will go over there and personally administer it.” Jack face was grim.

Jack and Owen left leaving Ianto and Tosh working.

“Do you think he will do it?” Tosh asked quietly.

“Y-yes, I just…I can’t believe it. I never thought Jack would choose us over Gwen. To be honest Tosh, I thought that…Jack had…that he…I was going to divorce him, I had the papers drawn up and everything.”

“Oh Ianto.” Tosh got up and hugged her friend. Ianto held on tight, trying to force the tears away. Jack who had been just outside the door listening was heart broken, he couldn't believe he had almost lost someone so precious to him, because of his inability to accept Rose was gone and there would never be another one like her. Jack stepped into the room. Tosh saw Jack and release Ianto, Ianto wiped his eyes but did not look at either of them.

“Tosh can you leave us for a moment.” Jack asked quietly.

Tosh nodded and left.

Jack sat down next to Ianto and pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

“You okay sweetheart?” Ianto shook his head, not trusting his voice. It had been a very stressful few months, since Gwen had been hired.

"you took it to far this time Jack! Didn't you notice or care what was happening to me...to us? I made it clear from the very beginning that the price of admission to be with _me_ to _marry_ me was that were are exclusive. You swore, _swore to me_ Jack that you could handle it. That I was what you wanted. And for months, _months_ you have been letting it get so out of control, that you didn't care what I was feeling. And don't tell me she _reminded_ you of someone you lost, you don't get to use _that_ _card again_!, your past doesn't get to continue haunt your present with me. So you need to decide who you want and what type of life you want to live."

Jack wiped the tear away with his thumb and taking Ianto face in his hands forced Ianto to look at him.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize just how toxic Gwen was the team, for us. I'm sorry I let my flirting get out of control.. I am sorry that I felt she needed to be so protected that I let it get out of control.  I never meant to hurt you....us.  I promise nothing ever happened between Gwen and I. I told you I won’t allow anyone to come between us. I want you in my present and future, just you and no one else. Maybe for a time I thought you Gwen and I…but that was just it, for _a short time_ , not the long run. You have proven to me time after time that you are in it for the long run, and so am I Ianto Harkness Jones. When this is done, I have asked Tosh and Owen to watch the rift this weekend. I want us to go away where I can show you just how exclusive I can be and how you made the right decision to marry me.” Jack gave that smile that made Ianto swallow and his eyes shine. He liked it when Jack felt he had to prove himself.

Epilog:

Gwen and Rhys were looking around their house in Aberystwyth; it was twice as big as their old flat in Cardiff. Rhys was excited that he was promoted to area manager of all the Hardwood’s and coordinating from their main office. Gwen was excited too, they had decided to elope after finding out she had been accepted into the police force in Aberystwyth, she would be starting in a few months. For now she was to take it easy. She had had a serious accident and had lost her memories of the last few months. The doctors said they could come back but best not to worry about such things and enjoy the now.

Rhys watched Gwen, she seemed happy enough and was acclimating well to the new environment, _and back to her old self_ he thinks. Jack had talked to Rhys. Rhys saw the change in Gwen from working at Torchwood. Their relationship was strained because of it. When Jack had asked if he wanted Gwen out of Torchwood, Rhys had not hesitated. So they made a deal. Jack would retcon them both, Rhys would forget about the warehouse, but remember Gwen working for Torchwood but Gwen would not. Jack and Owen both thought they were far enough away Gwen’s memories would not be triggered. Rhys would agree to watch Gwen and if she showed any signs of remembering Torchwood to call them.

Two years later Gwen was pregnant with the first of their two children. Try as she might Gwen never remembered her missing months, but once saw a very handsome man in an old military coat that sent her heart beating. She was about to approach him when a younger man in a suit appeared and the military man kissed him passionately. Gwen stopped and did an about face wondering what had gotten into her. She was a married women and there she was about to approach an obvious same sex couple. Blushing Gwen went into the grocery store.

Jack had saw Gwen out of the corner of his eye, for a moment he though Gwen recognized him, so he passionately kissed Ianto who had just come out of the tourist office and had not seen the Welshwoman. Jack saw Gwen looking startled and dash inside a market. Jack released Ianto who was gasping for air, took his hand and made the way towards their car. Jack had wanted to come by just to check on Rhys and Gwen. He had talked to Rhys earlier and had no intention of actually seeing Gwen.

Jack and Ianto were on a second honeymoon and were traveling around the UK and Ireland. They had only stopped at Aberystwyth for petrol where they planned on continuing to Holyhead to catch the ferry to Dublin.

After Gwen had been retconned. Jack had hired Kathy Swanson and Andy Davidson, Mickey Smith and Martha Jones. The newest recruits enabled Jack to take Ianto on a second honeymoon that he had planned since their first one ended rather chaotically or ‘very Torchwoodesque’ as Ianto would say. (They ended up chasing aliens instead of staying at the B&B they had booked)

Jack smiled and held his husbands hand as they walked along the sunny but brisk weather of Aberystwyth. A brief moment when Jack saw Gwen was all it took, he knew he had made the right choice.

End……….

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It always seemed like Gwen would emotionally blackmail to get what she wants, so this is for all of those who were tired of her attitude and wanted Jack to take control and defend his team.


End file.
